Die Zeit verheilt Wunden
by Power-Hasi
Summary: AAAAlso Kira ist alleine bei Rei zu Hause und findet in einer losen Fliese ein kleines schwarzes Buch! Neugierig wie sie ist beginnt sie zu lesen! Mehr wird nicht veraten!


Prolog  
  
Kira ging in Rei's Wohnug auf und ab, nun war schon einige Zeit vergangen, als Rei ihr zum Abschied einen Kuss aufgedrückt hatte und hinaus zur Arbeit gegangen war. Kira setzte sich aufs Bett, das das einzige Möbelstück in seiner Wohnung war. Plötzlich fiel ihr auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers eine lose Fliese auf. Sie ging zu ihr und hob sie vorsichtig hoch. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleines schwarzes und staubiges Buch. Sie öffnete es und begann zu lesen:  
  
Kapitel 1 Schwere Zeiten   
  
Hallo Tagebuch 03.03.1990  
  
Ich weiß, eigentlich schreiben Jungs kein Tagebuch, aber ich muss irgendjemand erzählen, was passiert ist. Ich kann den Schmerz nicht weiter in mich reinfressen. Und da mich niemand versteht, erzähl ich halt dir was los ist. Ich bin Rei Kashino und zur Zeit lebe ich mit meinem Zwillingsbruder Sei bei unserem ''Vater'' in einer kleinen Wohnung. Vor ungefähr einer Woche kam meine Mutter ins Krankenhaus. Sie hat Krebs und ihre Chancen zu überleben stehen nicht sehr gut. Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie ist es mir egal, ob sie stirbt oder am Leben bleibt. Sei war immer ihr Liebling und nun, wo sie nicht zu Hause ist, hat sie mich gebeten auf Sei aufzupassen. Sei ist genau das Gegenteil von mir: ruhig, schwach und gut in der Schule. Ich muss ihn andauernd von den Schlägertypen aus unserer Schule beschützen. Was mich allerdings nicht stört, denn so kann ich meine Wut an den Typen aus unserer Schule auslassen. Seit ich herausgefunden habe, dass unser ''Vater'' nicht unser leiblicher Vater ist, ist Sei noch labiler geworden. Er versucht zwar ein auf heile Familie zu machen, doch er ist innerlich schon so zerstört, dass ihm eigentlich so gut wie alles egal ist. Manchmal höre ich nachts ein leises Schluchzen aus dem Zimmer von Sei. Ich denke zwar manchmal daran, ihn einfach in den Arm zu nehmen und alles zu vergessen, aber das ist nicht leicht. Ich habe bei dem letzten Besuch im Krankenhaus, meiner Mutter erzählt, dass ich es zu Hause nicht mehr aushalte. Ich glaube sie wollte mich einfach nicht verstehen, bis ich selbst die Initative ergriffen habe, und bei meiner Tante in LA angerufen habe. Sie hat mir angeboten, dass Sei und ich zu ihr kommen dürfen. Ich habe meiner Mutter nichts von dem Anruff erzählt, ich bin einfach mit Sei ins nächste Flugzeug gestiegen und nach LA geflogen. In LA angekommen holte uns unsere Tante vom Flughafen ab und wir versuchten ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Ich begann mit dem Motorsport, ich vergaß, dass ich eine Mutter hatte und war bei meiner Tante sehr glücklich, was man denn glücklich nennen kann. Mein Bruder dagegen fing mit dem Malen an. Seine Bilder waren aber immer mit Trauer gefüllt. Dann ganz plötzlich kam ein Anruf meines Vaters, der uns mitteilte, dass unsere Mutter tot sei und wir jetzt auf der Stelle nach Hause kommen sollen. Er habe jetzt das Sorgerecht und er will nicht, dass ich im Umgang mit Motorrädern einen Unfall baue, als wenn ihm das nicht egal wäre. Also mussten wir wieder nach Hause und das erste Mal in meinem Leben spürte ich so etwas wie Trauer. Ich wollte nicht verstehen, dass wir wieder in unsere alte schreckliche Welt zurück mussten. Sei konnte gar nichts mehr sagen. Er verschloss sich vollkommen. Er redet nur noch ganz selten mit mir, geschweige denn mit unserem Stiefvater (Er will, dass wir ihn so nennen). Ich geh nur noch selten zur Schule, weil ich keine Lust auf das öde Gefasel der Lehrer habe. Mein Stiefvater hat schon mehrmals Briefe von der Schule bekommen, dass ich öfter zur Schule kommen soll. Er versucht mir zu drohen und das letzte Mal als er es tat, hab ich einfach zugeschlagen. Er musste ins Krankenhaus und seit dem Tag lässt er mich in Ruhe. Sei heult mir dann immer die Ohren voll, dass ich aufhören soll so agressiv zu sein, aber er versteht es nicht, ich kann nun mal meinen Schmerz nicht in mich hineinfressen so wie Sei. Ich glaube ich habe für heute genug geschrieben, ich möchte niemals, dass irgendjemand das hier liest, weil ich niemandem meine qualen auftischen will...   
  
Langsam legte Kira das Buch zur Seite, sie konnte nicht glauben was sie gerade gelesen hatte. Ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Rei so eine schwere Kindheit durchgemacht hatte, ihre Kindheit war dagegen ja ein Zuckerschlecken. Sie konnte jetzt nicht aufhören zu lesen, sie wollte mit Rei leiden und genauso fühlen wie er. Kira stand auf legte sich aufs Bett und las weiter. 


End file.
